Simba 2
by Carmen781
Summary: Simba has lost his mother and Mufasa, his father, had to take care of him until spring, while Zazu was finding a lioness to raise Simba. Simba is sad about his mother, but moves on. Simba's courage reveals his father's love. And Simba with his friends has fun, and also a new enemy appears. Then, Mufasa realizes what his son actually means to him.
1. Prologue

Simba 2.

Prologue.

Weather was cold. It was winter. Wind was blowing coldly. A little yellow cub, wandered around searching for his mother, Sarabi, who had been killed by hyenas.

''Mother!'' He called out. ''Mother!''

He didn't know that his mother was dead. He hoped that he'd find her. He was shivering because it was very cold from him. But he couldn't give up until he'll found his mother.

''Mothe-!'' He then gasped and froze.

A large adult lion, who was yellow and had red mane, stood in front of him. Simba still couldn't move, until lion, known as his father, said: ''Your mother can't be with you anymore.''

Simba then realized what was wrong. His mother was dead. He remembered hyenas watching them. They probably killed his mother. Simba lowered his head in sadness. A tear came out of his eye as he looked up at his father. Mufasa then said: ''Come.''

And he walked away. Simba followed him. Winter's cold wind still continued to blow when Mufasa and Simba walked through the snow storm. Finally Mufasa stopped. Simba raised his head and saw that they were at his den.

Simba passed his father, he looked up and saw that Mufasa sighed. He was probably also sad about Sarabi's death.

Simba walked into the den, lied down and tried to sleep. Then, a blue-white bird flew to a tree and sat.

''Zazu?'' Mufasa asked.

''Excuse me, sir, I hope I'm not intruding but I just had to come.'' Bird, known as Zazu, said. ''Poor little fella. So young to be without his mother.'' Mufasa sadly watched as Simba slept. ''Well, if I can be any help….'' He was about to leave. But Mufasa said: ''Wait! I could use your help. Find a suitable lioness to raise Simba.'' Zazu stopped and faced Mufasa.

''Oh, yes, of course, yes….'' He stopped. ''….It's so cold and it'll take time of course, but perhaps, maybe….you could?'' Mufasa gasped.

''Me? As well as you know a king looks after his pride. Lionesses carefully on.'' Mufasa said.

''Yes, but you are his father,'' Zazu said. ''And so the rules mean what they are.''

Mufasa looked up, then sighed and looked back down. ''Until spring.'' He then said.

Zazu smiled. ''Oh, excellent! After all, who could raise the young prince better than the king himself.'' He said as he flew away.

Mufasa slowly walked into the den and lied down beside Simba. He sighed silently. He had to look after Simba. Until spring. Simba was his son, he had to take care of him a little, until a lioness comes and takes Simba to his new home. He then looked into the distance.

He didn't see that Simba opened one of his eyes and looked at him, then he closed his eye and fell asleep again.


	2. Morning lessons

lessons.

Weather was still frozen and cold. Birds were at their nests and were trying to sleep. Also mice were sleeping. It was seriously cold weather.

Under the snow,

Beneath the frozen streams,

There is life.

You have to know,

When nature sleeps, she dreams,

There is life.

And the colder the winter,

The warmer the spring.

The deeper the sorrow,

The more our hearts sing,

Even when you can't see it, inside everything,

There is life.

After the rain, the sun will reappear,

There is life.

After the pain, the joy will still be here,

There is life.

For it's out of the darkness, that we learn to see,

And out of the silence, that songs come to be,

And all that we dream off awaits patiently….

There is life.

There is, there is life.

A drop of water fell off of flower and landed on Simba's nose. Simba shook gently it off, but then another drop came, Simba shook it off again. And came another. Simba woke up and sneezed. Then he yawned. He stopped when he saw that his father wasn't beside him.

He jumped out of the den, looking everywhere, but then he ran into Mufasa. Simba fell into snow and looked up. Mufasa looked at him and did: ''khm''. Simba chuckled, got up and said politely: ''Good morning.''

Mufasa sighed. ''Simba, a prince wakes up before the forest does.'' He said. ''If you'll late again, I have no choice but to-''

He stopped, when Simba's stomach growled. ''What was that?'' He asked.

''What was what?'' Simba asked, trying to pretend it wasn't him. But then his stomach growled again. Then, he chuckled and said: ''I guess it was my stomach.''

''Then you should eat.'' Mufasa said simply.

Simba didn't move and looked around. Then, Mufasa realized.

''Ah, well, I suppose I could find you something to eat.'' He then digged something out with his paw from snow. After that he stepped away. ''Here.'' He said.

Simba cheerfully stepped closer and lowered himself to eat, but when he opened his eyes, he gasped. He saw a tree-boughs in front of him. ''Ugh.'' He said. ''No, thank you.''

''Have you ever tried it?'' Mufasa asked.

''Well, no.'' Simba admitted.

''Then how do you know you don't like it if you never tried it?'' Mufasa asked.

Simba didn't have a choice. He leaned closer, looked at Mufasa and then bite a bit of tree-boughs. He chewed a bit. ''Mhm?'' Mufasa said. Simba pretended to like it. ''Mm hmm.'' He said and gulped. Then he shivered, because he really didn't like it.

''Come along, we have to check on other lions on the forest.'' Mufasa called. Simba then was very happy to with his father to patrol. He started jumping around Mufasa, yelling. ''Wohoo!''

''Sim….'' Mufasa said, when Simba jumped. '' Si….Sim….Simba!''

Simba stopped and looked at Mufasa, smiling.

''A prince does not 'wohoo' '' Mufasa said calmly.

''He doesn't?'' Simba was surprised.

''He certainly does not.'' Mufasa said and turned. ''A prince maintains control of all times. Display everything….walk with pride.''

He the begun to walk away. Simba then followed him, walking with pride. Mufasa walked slowly on a big hill. Simba jumped, but then slipped and rolled down the hill into a snow with a great speed, saying: ''Woo. Woooooo.''

Mufasa widened his eyes with surprise. ''I'm okay!'' Simba said. Mufasa then continued walking. Finally, Mufasa stepped at water. Simba also stepped there, but jumped in surprise when he realized how cold it was. He then jumped and jumped until he passed Mufasa and was on the shore. ''Cold, cold, cold, cold, aah, uh.'' He said. Mufasa walked past him and Simba walked after him.

Then, Mufasa jumped and passed a tree what was on their way. Simba saw that and also wanted to be like his father and jump. He lowered himself, but felt that he wasn't ready. ''One….'' He then started counting. ''Two….'' He still couldn't jump. ''Two'' He still wasn't ready. ''Two!'' He repeated, but gave up, so he saw a hole on tree. He pressed himself to it, but couldn't get out. He struggled but fell into snow with his face. He whimpered.

Mufasa turned and looked at him. Simba quickly got up and chuckled.

Then, they were on a large mountain. Mufasa stopped and Simba nearly fell of it, but stopped just in time.


	3. Going to see the groundhog

3\. Going to see the groundhog.

Simba looked with awe at lions on the field that were eating.

''Wow.'' He said. ''Don't you think it'll better if we got a little closer?''

''This makes it easier at this spot thing.'' Mufasa said.

''Hmm,'' Simba said. ''But it sure makes it harder to play with them.'' Mufasa looked at his son. Simba looked happily up and said: ''Play with the help on harder on younger side.'' Mufasa looked down at his son. ''Is that so?'' He asked.

''Mhm.'' Simba said. ''Mother says so. I remember this one time, when mother and I were on the meadow.'' Mufasa sighed. Memories of him and Sarabi came to his mind. ''Simba.'' He said to stop him. ''And this one when me and mother wanted to play and-'' Simba continued, eyes closed, cheerfully, but Mufasa interrupted. ''Simba!'' He said strictly. Simba stopped and looked up at Mufasa with surprised face. Mufasa frowned, but then said: ''I think it's best to leave the past in the past.'' He closed his eyes and said: ''A prince does not look back, only ahead.''

Simba looked down with disappointment, then realized what this meant and he said: ''Oh, yes, sir.'' And smiled a little.

''Now come,'' Mufasa said as he turned to leave. ''We still have a big ground to cover today.'' He walked away. ''Don't fall behind.'' Simba happily jumped and then walked after him.

Mufasa then walked through deep snow and Simba did his best to follow him quickly. But with every step, snow started to take himself into it. He then tried to walk faster, but snow finally toke him into it. Simba walked out. On him was snow. He struggled and snow fell off his head, and his body, but then he nearly fell. He stopped and felt that something was on his paw. On his paw was a snowball. He shook his paw but it didn't come off.

Then he shook it harder and then snowball came off. On Simba's paw was Nizi, his best friend, who was a squirrel. His eyes rolled by Simba's shook.

''Nizi!'' Simba said happily.

''Simba!'' Nizi said also happily. ''Boy, am I glad to see you!'' He jumped off Simba's paw.

''What's wrong?'' Simba asked worriedly.

''They have been after me all morning.'' Nizi said and fearfully looked around.

Simba, happily, looked at Nizi from under his paws. ''Who has?'' He asked.

Just then, someone shouted: ''Oh big brother!''

Simba, surprisingly, raised his head to see who said it.

''It's them!'' Nizi said fearfully, grabbed Simba's butt and tossed it down, so he was hiding. He looked out to see if they were coming. Simba looked at him and then heard giggling. He gasped and turned.

From snow cave, four squirrel girls jumped out, giggling. They stopped in front of Simba.

''Hello, young prince.'' Said one of them.

''Hello, young prince.'' Said three of them together.

''Oh, hello.'' Said Simba cheerfully.

''Have you seen Nizi around?'' One of squirrel girls asked.

With wide eyes, Simba looked around and said: ''Ah-ah.''

One of squirrel girls saw Nizi hiding behind Simba, she gasped and nudged one squirrel girl. ''He's over there. Look!'' She whispered and showed to where Nizi was sacredly moving his tail. Three of them giggled, but fourth squirrel girl calmed them down. ''Oh, okay,'' She said and blinked to others. ''I guess we don't need him then.'' Nizi listened and chuckled to himself. He looked to see if they were gone.

Squirrel girls looked behind Simba's back. Then one of them touched his tail. ''Geow!'' Nizi yelled and jumped back. Simba also turned and looked at them. All four squirrel girls giggled.

''Mama said you were going to take us to see the groundhog.'' One of them said.

''And she says go!'' Other said.

Nizi jumped back. ''Well, she's not the boss of me! If I don't want to, mama can't make me!'' He made strict face and closed his eyes. But then he heard thumping, he opened his eyes and turned around. His mother was thumping and looking at her son with strict face.

Nizi silently gasped. ''Hi, mama.'' He said and tried to smile.

''What did your father tell you?'' She asked.

Nizi, with fear, lowered himself. ''Tell what?'' He asked.

''About playing with your sisters.'' His mother responded.

''Oh, that one.'' Nizi said, turned, looked at his mother and said what his father had told him: ''A family plays together….'' He thought. ''Stays together.'' He said calmly. Then he looked with a frown at his sisters. ''Even if it means taking your dumb sisters.'' His sisters giggled at that.

Simba looked happily at them. Then he heard Mufasa say: ''Simba!'' Simba turned and saw his father angrily looking at him. ''Ah, coming!'' Simba yelled, then said: ''I gotta go!'' Nizi's mother and sisters watched him leave with a smile, but Nizi said: ''But you can't leave! You can't leave me with those girls!'' His sisters gathered around him and pushed him away. ''Come on, Nizi, you gotta take us to see the groundhog!''

Simba ran to his father. ''Mkhm.'' Mufasa said strictly and then walked away. Simba followed him. Mufasa walked up a large mountain, but Simba slipped and fell down every time he tried to jump there. Mufasa turned and saw how Simba was trying to get up. Simba lowered his ears. Mufasa looked up and saw how much it was to walk. He sighed, walked back to Simba and said: ''Why don't you go with your friends to see the groundhog?''

''But I want to stay with you.'' Simba said.

''Yes, well, I have to check on the south meadow and it's very far, you go see the groundhog, I'll meet you there,'' Simba looked sad, but said: ''Oh, okay. I'll meet ya.'' Mufasa walked away. ''Hey, Nizi, wait for me!'' He said and jumped off the cliff and ran away.

Squirrels ran from trees and possum carried his sons by his tail. Female bird with his sons also went to see the groundhog. Zazu flew to the tree.

''I guess we'll be here.'' Said one of Nizi's sisters. ''Ahah, I'll be first.'' Said second. ''Ahah, me.'' Said third. ''No, me.'' Said fourth. ''Quiet!'' Nizi yelled. ''Um, first one who's take the fly.'' His sisters said: ''Hurray!'' And jumped away. One accidentally knocked Nizi down. Nizi got up and saw Simba came next to him.

''Sheesh, I'm sure glad your father let you come.'' He said.

''Oh, he understand.'' Simba said. He…I am his best coal'' Simba said. Then they heard snoring. They walked up to one small cave and they saw Tid sleeping there.

Nizi jumped to the edge of his cave, ready to wake him up.


	4. Spring is here

4\. Spring is here!

''Wake up, Tid, wake up!'' Nizi yelled, thumping his foot up and down. Tid woke up and moved the flower, that was on his face to see Simba and Nizi.

''Come on, Tid! You're going to miss the groundhog!'' Nizi said.

''Gosh, I hope the groundhog sees the shadow.'' Tid said, getting up. He yawned and said: ''Or it just means more winter.''

''Attention, everyone, attention! Everybody, gather around'' Zazu announced from background. Nizi made a somersault and jumped away. Simba followed him. Tid also jumped out of his cave and followed them.

''We'll be started in just few minutes, yes, now if there's any room….'' Zazu said and then noticed something. ''Ma'am, could you just move on for one?'' He said to a possum girl, who licked herself. She gasped and then realized that she was sitting on little birds place. Birds were pressed against each other. She grinned and moved away. ''Very nice.'' Zazu said. All little birds fell mother looked at them with surprised face. Zazu chuckled.

''Oh, young prince!'' He said cheerfully as Simba stepped to the tree. ''This is a special education.'' Nizi's sisters ran to Nizi and hugged him, saying: ''We were excited for all to wait for you.'' Nizi sighed.

''Greetings, greetings!'' Zazu greeted them all. Then he started: ''This year we have rounded to watch the groundhog, immarture from hs winter's lumber.'' He put a wing to his face and made his eyes wide.'' If he sees the shadow….'' He begun. ''It means more winter!'' One squirrel girl of Nizi's sisters said. ''Yes,'' Zazu said. ''But if he doesn't….'' Again he was interrupted. ''The spring is on its way!'' One of Nizi's sister yelled and jumped up. Other girls giggled a little.

''Yes,'' Zazu said. ''Now, if out of any further introduce….'' Nizi's sisters gasped and Nizi looked at them not understanding why they gasped. Zazu cleared his throat. And with his wing he showed to a small cava across the snow. ''The groundhog!'' He said. Groundhog didn't appear. ''The groundhog!'' Zazu repeated and showed at his cave.

Groundhog looked out. Everybody gasped and looked at him. But then groundhog disappeared. ''Awww.'' Everyone said. ''Where's the groundhog?'' Nizi asked. Nizi's sister's jumped up and down, yelling: ''Groundhog! Groundhog! Groundhog! Groundhog! Groundhog! Groundhog!'' Zazu flew to his cave. ''Now, if there seems to be the groundhog….'' He began.

''I'm afraid to come out.'' Groundhog spoke. ''Out is seen shadow!'' Zazu listened. ''Ah now so, that's the point isn't it?'' Zazu asked. ''I don't care.'' Groundhog spoke again. ''Uhm, seems that we have to do it every year.'' He pressed his head to his cave, but got stuck. Everybody laughed. Simba also laughed and then turned. He was then nose-to-nose to Nala, a light beige female cub from his childhood. He opened his eyes and gasped.

''Hello, Simba.'' Nala said, blinking her eyes.

Simba stepped back, until he fell into snow. He raised his paw and waved it. ''Hi, Nala.''He said.

Nala giggled. ''I almost didn't recognize you.''

''Really?'' Simba asked, stepping next to Nala with a smile. ''I guess it's because my younger-side is almost gone. And my mane is coming in too. Can you see it?'' He asked, lowering his head.

Nala looked, but didn't see anything. ''Um….well….'' She didn't know how to say it. ''I don't see anything.'' Nizi said. Simba looked at him. ''Well, I don't.'' He said. Simba frowned at him.

Zazu struggled and got out. He nearly fell, but Nizi's sisters pushed him back up. Zazu looked at the cave and then flew to the tree. ''The groundhog!'' He said.

Groundhog climbed out. ''Oh, why me?'' He asked. ''Oh, this is the last fear.'' He had his paws on his eyes, turning to others. ''My nerves are just getting thick about it.''

Squirrel girls gasped. ''He sees shadow.'' One of them said.

''More winter.'' Nizi groaned.

''Mm, more hiding maybe.'' Tid said, closing his eyes, smiling.

Groundhog stepped slowly and said: ''No shadow….no..shadow.'' But shadow was everywhere around him. Everyone watched in awe.

''Please, no shadow.'' Groundhog muttered, shaking. ''Please let it be no shadow.'' Clouds trapped sun, what made shadows. ''Please let it be no shadow.'' He said and then opened his eyes.

''Ah.'' He said in surprise. ''No shadow.'' He looked around his paws and became happy. ''No shadow!'' He happily announced: ''All, spring is here. Spring is here!'' He jumped with joy. Simba, Nala and all others cheered. One possum fell but his mother grabbed him by his tail and put him back up and patted his head happily. Then, groundhog started to sing:

''Spring! Oh, let's sing a lovely spring song! Now let's get to sing together!''

Simba, Nala and others began to sing also: ''Oh, let's sing now.'' They sang.

Zazu put his wings to his head. ''Oh, that song.'' He muttered, frowning. Birds flew around him, happily celebrating.

''Oh, I'll never be afraid again!'' Groundhog said happily, jumping.


	5. Kovu

5\. Kovu.

Then, a brown cub, who had mane on his head a little and on his paws, jumped in front of groundhog. Groundhog was afraid.

''Boo!'' Said brown cub to him.

Groundhog gasped and ran away, accidentally knocking snow at animals and knocking squirrels onto each other. Finally he fell back to his cave. He groaned.

''Awwww.'' Simba, Nala, and others said, lowering their heads. Simba and Nala looked at each other sadly.

Brown cub laughed and then snorted. ''It looks like I scared the shadow right out of him. Ha-ha.'' He said. ''Did you see the look on his-'' He stopped when he saw that everybody left. Simba and Nala left together, with Nizi and Tid with Nizi's sisters.

''Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hey!'' Brown cub yelled, jumping right and left. He jumped at a tree and then jumped down in front of Simba and Nala. Snow fell at Nizi and Tid, so they were covered in snow.

''Where's everybody going?'' Brown cub asked nervously. ''Forest on fire?'' He looked around.

One of Nizi's sisters whimpered.

''Who are you?'' Nala asked.

''The name's Kovu.'' Brown cub said proudly, then showed at his mane on his head and paws. ''And these are the boys, Stab and Jab.'' He clawed tree with his paw, and looked proudly at Simba and Nala. But then snow fell at him, knocking him to the ground. ''Uh!'' He said.

Simba and Nala walked past him.

''Well, I hope you three have a nice day.'' Nala said.

Kovu glared angrily at them, but then got up and shook the snow off him. ''Oh, I wouldn't go that way if I were you.'' He said. ''That's where I saw a hyena.''

Simba and Nala gasped and turned around. ''You saw a hyena?'' Simba asked, curiously.

''Uh-oh.'' Kovu said and jumped in front of them.

''There I was, out in the meadow. Suddenly I heard his voice, luring me in.'' Kovu said, jumping past Nala behind Simba. Simba looked at him from corner of his eye. Then, Kovu grabbed a small tree bunch and said: ''I'm here! I'm here!'' His voice was a bit deeper. Simba quickly turned and looked at him. Then, Kovu spat and small tree bunch fell in front of Nizi and Tid.

''See?'' He asked. ''Hyena's got this stick, so he can make his voice sound like one of us.'' He flattened his ears and smiled. ''But I'm way too smart for that.'' Nizi quickly touched tree bunch with his paw and made afraid face.

Kovu lowered himself to the ground and moved to a tree. ''So I crept up to him, real quiet.'' He looked tree and then charged, causing a tree bunch to fly away. ''Then bam!'' He proudly said. ''I knocked him off with my trusty paws.''

Then tree hit Kovu across the face, bringing two cones into his mouth. Everybody laughed. Kovu spat cones off.

''That was quite a story.'' Nala said as Kovu walked over to them.

Kovu's head proudly lit up. ''You think so?'' He asked.

''Mmhh.'' Nala nodded. Kovu proudly put his head up. ''It was unbelievable.''

''Yeah.'' Simba agreed. ''Unbelievable.''

Kovu's proud smile faded. ''You callin' me a liar?'' He asked, threateningly.

''No…no.'' Simba tried to say.

''You wanna spar, do ya?'' Kovu jumped left and right, glaring at Simba.

''No.'' Simba said.

''Clobber im', Simba.'' Nizi said, making a swipe, but slipped and fell to the ground.

''Simba? Isn't that a girl's name?'' Kovu asked awkwardly, then laughed. Simba frowned at him.

''Come on, let's go.'' Kovu approached Simba. Simba retreated, with Kovu following. ''Just a little, friendly, competition.'' Simba crashed into a tree, slipping to the ground. Kovu shot a death glare at him. Simba was afraid.

''Kovu!'' Some one called.

Kovu looked and saw his mother, a beige furred lioness, with dark stripe running down from her face to her tail, standing far away.

''Coming, mother.'' Kovu said, sheepishly.

''Yeah.'' Nala made her way up to Kovu. ''Maybe you should get going.''

''Sheesh, I was only playing around with him.'' Kovu said, then lowered closer to Simba. ''Isn't that right, Simba?'' He asked mockingly.

''Kovu!'' Kovu's mother called again.

''I'M COMING!'' Kovu yelled, running towards her mother. Simba got up and looked with Nala as Kovu disappeared.

''Ma, how many times do I have to tell you, don't bother me when I'm trying to make new friends!'' Kovu said, mad, that she interrupted.

''Sorry, dear.'' Kovu's mother said as she and Kovu walked away.

''You big mama's boy!'' Nizi yelled after Kovu. ''Why don't you run off with your mama? You big old mama's boy!''

''Nizi!'' Nizi's mother called.

''Coming, mama.'' Nizi said, then quickly turned to Simba. ''Gotta go! See you, Simba.'' And then jumped to his mother. His sisters giggled, jumping away. ''So tell me, what did the groundhog see?'' Nizi's mother asked, as she and Nizi jumped away.

''See you, Simba.'' Tid said, as he and his mother walked away.

''Do you want me to walk you to your home?'' Nala asked.

''No, my father's coming for me.'' Simba said.

''Well, it was nice to see you again, Simba.'' Nala said, smiling. Simba smiled back. Nala then walked away. Simba smiled after her, looking as Nala's mother nuzzled her greetingly. Simba's smile faded, as he sadly watched as Nala and her mother disappeared.

Simba looked around. He was all alone right now in the forest. He lowered his ears. Simba walked back to the tree and lied down. He put his head to a tree branch. He looked around, but then his eyes started to close. He opened his eyes again, but again they closed, he tried again, but couldn't hold his eyes open. So he fell asleep.


	6. Simba's dream & hyenas' attack

6\. Simba's dream & dogs' attack.

Simba was running on a field, laughing and chasing a butterfly. He tried to swipe the butterfly, laughing, as he ran around trying to catch it. Butterfly landed on his tongue. Simba tried to get it off and then it flew off, Simba smiling after it.

''Simba,'' A voice said then softly.

Simba looked and saw a lioness standing on a hill far away, red butterflies flying around her on a gold field.

''Mother?'' Simba asked, then started smiling brightly as he started running towards her, with a wide smile. She ran to her and Sarabi started nuzzling her son.

''I missed you so much.'' Simba said as he nuzzled his mother.

''Sshh,'' Sarabi said soothingly. ''There, there. It's going to be alright, you'll see.''

''Why did you have to go?'' Simba asked, nuzzling Sarabi with a smile.

Sarabi raised her head and looked into the distance. ''Everything in the forest has its season.'' She said softly. ''Where one thing falls, another grows. Maybe not what was there before but something new and wonderful, all the same.''

Simba blinked, looking at his mother. ''But I feel so alone.'' He kept nuzzling his mother.

''I'm always with you, even if you can't see me.'' Sarabi said softly. ''I'm here.''

Then, gold field started to fade along with the butterflies and Sarabi. Simba nuzzled a tree, thinking he was still with his mother, then he heard a voice saying: ''I'm here.'' He opened his eyes, saw the tree he was nuzzling and got up, looking around. ''Hello?'' He asked.

''I'm here.'' Voice said again.

''Mother?'' Simba asked.

''I'm here.'' Voice said.

Simba smiled as he walked away, looking back one more time and then he walked off, crossing a small river and then stood on a small hill, looking around. ''I'm here.'' Voice said. ''Wait, I'm coming!'' Simba shouted, running very fast towards the voice's direction. He stopped on a field, looking around.

There was a field, but nobody was there.

''Hello?'' Simba asked, but no one answered. Simba lowered his ears as he turned and began to walk away slowly.

''I'm here.'' Voice said, stopping Simba.

Simba's ears lit up, he turned. ''Mother?'' He asked. ''I'm here.'' Voice said. ''It's me.'' Simba started to walk slowly into the field. ''Hello, hello, it's me.'' Voice said. Simba looked around carefully as he walked, then he walked behind a rock, covered in snow and then stopped.

Then, suddenly, birds in the sky flew off, yelling ''Man! Man! Man! Man!'' Simba looked at them in horror and then saw hyenas running out of the distance. His eyes widened.

Mufasa was on the groundhog's tree, looking into his cave and then looked up and saw birds flying away yelling ''Man! Man! Man! Man!''

Mufasa's eyes widened. ''Simba.'' He said as he ran away.

Hyenas were running towards Simba, Simba not moving, because he was too scared. Mufasa arrived to the field and saw hyenas running towards Simba, Simba not moving.

''Run, Simba!'' Mufasa shouted. Simba didn't run.

Mufasa then started running to him, hoping he would make there in time. Hyenas were almost there. Mufasa hoped it won't be too late. Hyenas were now just two meters away from Simba.

And then, Mufasa jumped out from behind the rock in front of Simba. Then, a hyena jumped. Mufasa hit him away with his paw. Other hyenas charged. Mufasa started kicking off them with his paws. One hyena jumped at Mufasa's neck. Simba watched in horror as Mufasa fought off the hyenas one by one.

Mufasa threw the last hyena away. And then looked angrily as they ran away. But on the distance, leader hyena's eyes glowed.

''Run, Simba!'' Mufasa shouted, turning to Simba.

Simba still didn't move.

''Go! Now!'' Mufasa pushed Simba with his head. Simba fell to the snow but realized what was happening, he got up and ran away, Mufasa following him. They ran away from the field. Leader hyena's growls were heard as they ran away.

They ran trough of where Simba had come. Simba jumped into the snow, as he fled, throwing it away, Mufasa following him close by. Then, Simba jumped over a small hill and stopped. Mufasa also jumped over it, stopped and looked into the distance.

''But it was mother.'' Simba said, panting. ''I heard her voice-''

''It was one of hyena's tricks!'' Mufasa turned to his son, angrily.

''I'm sorry,'' Simba said.

''What if I hadn't gotten there in time?'' Mufasa continued. ''You could have been-'' He cut himself off realizing what would've been them. ''When I tell you to run, you run!'' His voice became very strict. ''Never freeze like that! **EVER**!''

Simba lowered his ears. ''I'm-I'm sorry.'' He said again with sad face.

Mufasa frowned at his son but then his strict face softened as he sighed. ''Let's go home.'' He said and walked away. Simba lowered his ears as he followed his father as he lead him home. Then, Mufasa stopped and watched as Simba walked past him. Simba stopped, his ears lowered and looked at Mufasa with sad face.

''She's never coming back, is she?'' Simba asked, sadly.

Mufasa was surprised, but seeing Simba's sad face, his face also became sad. ''No.'' He said. Then, he turned and began to walk away. Simba's ears lowered even more as he watched his father leave. He walked into the den and lied down.

Then, it started raining as dark clouds loomed over the sky, thunder cracking. Mufasa was standing on the hill, watching over Simba. He was sad, remembering his mate, Sarabi. He then walked to Zazu's tree.

''Zazu?'' Mufasa asked.

Zazu, who was sleeping, woke up, seeing Mufasa.

''Winter is coming to an end.'' Mufasa said. ''You shouldn't have any trouble for finding a new home for Simba.''

Zazu didn't say anything as Mufasa walked away then, back to the hill, where he watched over his son.


	7. To be brave

7\. To be brave.

It was finally a morning. It was a bit foggy outside. Nizi's sisters were out searching for their brother who had hid from them.

''Big brother!'' One of Nizi's sisters called.

Second of them jumped in the grass, trying to spot Nizi somewhere. ''Oh, big brother!'' She called out, making steam appear from her mouth, because it was pretty cold outside.

''BIG BROTHER!'' One of them yelled so loudly, that it scared birds away from the trees back into the air. Birds screeched, surprisingly.

The squirrel girls giggled as they gathered together.

''Have you kind of seen him after he was gone?'' One of them asked, then disappointedly, lowered her head.

''Search everywhere! Leave no still on turns!'' Other ordered. Then, all of them giggled as they jumped away.

A log that was on where Nizi's sisters just had been, started moving out, slowly. It were Nizi and Tid moving it.

''How come we have to hid from your sisters?'' Tid asked.

''Sshh.'' Nizi hushed him.

''I don't think they are so worse in needs.'' Tid said, in quieter tone now.

''At least you don't have to live with them.'' Nizi said, making a tired face.

Mufasa was walking around and happened to just step down when the log was about to pass by.

''Aah, back off!'' Nizi yelled from inside of the log and tried to push it again. ''Ngh, watch it!'' He yelled again. Mufasa looked at the log, surprised. ''Come on! Push harder! Nghh!'' Nizi ordered. He and Tid stepped back a bit. Mufasa raised his paw and the log passed by. Mufasa frowned, shaking his head.

''So, um, where are we off today?'' Simba asked, finally catching up with Mufasa.

''You are going to stay near the den where it's safe.'' Mufasa said, and began to walk away.

''But I'm ready for danger… for an adventure… for… for…'' Simba began, mischievously looking around with a smirk.

''The den.'' Mufasa told him, turning around. That made Simba stop in his tracks.

''Yeah, yeah, good idea.'' Simba faked a smile. ''I'll stay and guard the den.''

Mufasa turned away then and slowly started to disappear. Simba's ears went against his head as he turned, sadly, and began to walk away, his head low. Not to the den, he didn't even know where he was off to.

The log had stopped and Nizi and Tid crept out. Just then they saw Simba passing by, his head down and he looked sad. They jumped after him.

''Hiya, Simba, what's wrong?'' Nizi asked, stopping.

''Nothing.'' Came Simba's answer.

''Come on, you can tell your bestest friend.'' Nizi said, smiling a bit, as he stopped and Tid stopped too, near him.

''You know, my father never takes me with him anymore.'' Simba looked at his friends, knowing he can always trust them. ''I guess, I'm not who I am supposed to be.'' He turned away again. ''I wish I could just show him!'' He then suddenly frowned.

''Show what?'' Tid asked.

''That I can be brave, like him.'' Simba turned back to them again and smiled brightly.

Nizi and Tid were surprised and looked at each other.

''So that's about it?'' Nizi asked and jumped forward. ''Being brave is easy. I can teach you.'' Tid followed, smiling. Nizi jumped at a rock.

''You can?'' Simba's sad expression went into a happy one.

''Sure.'' Nizi said. ''Watch this!'' He took a deep breath. ''Grrrrr!'' He moved his nose.

''I think he's got a hairball.'' Tid whispered into Simba's ear but Nizi heard it.

''No, I'm being brave, silly.'' Nizi said. ''A turtle can be scarier if he aren't scaring you. See? Grrr.'' He moved his paw, making an epic stance.

''Grrrrr.'' Simba tried.

Nizi rolled backwards, laughing. ''You look like a squirrel.'' He said when he got back up.

''Oh, watch me, watch me.'' Tid said and with all his strength, did: ''Grrrrrr.'' His gas came out because of that and went at a tree what made last leafs fall down.

''Iiiuu.'' Simba and Nizi both said, as tears came to their eyes because of that smell. ''Tid.'' Nizi said, holding his nose with his paws. ''You just found your inner strength.''

''Oh,'' Tid looked away, with a smile. ''Gosh.''

''Okay, now stand very straight.'' Nizi jumped down and moved Simba's paws to a better position. ''To get your chance.'' He jumped away. ''Take the deepest breath you're even taken in your whole life.'' He said.

Simba did like he was told and blinked.

''Now, let it out with a big grrrrr.'' Nizi said, making an 'grr' face.

Simba did, but out came a sheep's voice.

Nizi looked at him, blinking, surprised. ''You're gonna need a lot of practice.'' He then said, smiling. ''Come on, do what I do. And on top line, grraarrr.'' He jumped away.

''Oh, I'm a, a bear.'' Simba said, and smiled, as he jumped after Nizi, doing his sheep voice again.

''I'm a turtle. Grrr.'' Tid placed his tail to his face and went after them.

Simba and Nizi stopped and looked at him.

''What? Turtles are so scary.'' Tid lied down, holding his paws on his face. Simba and Nizi looked at each other.

''Come on, Simba, you can do it.'' Nizi said as they jumped ahead. ''Grrar.''

Simba did his sheep voice.

''Come on now, watch this!'' Nizi said. ''Grrarr. Grr. Grr.''

Simba did his sheep voice again.

''Yeah, that's it.'' Nizi said, jumping around him. Two red birds on the tree looked at each other in surprise.

They noticed a turtle on a rock. He jumped forward. ''Come on, try again.'' He said as Tid hid behind him. Simba stepped forward and did his sheep voice to the turtle. ''Yeah, that was good.'' He told him. Turtle wasn't amused.

''Grr.'' Nizi continued his journey in the grass, jumping up and down.

Simba did his sheep voice.

''Gggrr.'' Tid did, following them close behind.

''Come on, come on.'' Nizi urged.

Simba did his sheep voice, but then the three of them screamed as the bees moved towards them for all sudden. The raindrops showed the reflections of them as they fell down from the grass to the ground. As Nizi did ''grr'', Simba did his sheep voice and Tid did ''ggrr.''

''Aaaarrr!'' Nizi said into an log that was across the way. It echoed back to him. Simba did his sheep voice into the log and then listened as it echoed back to him. He smiled as he jumped away.

''Yeah, that's it.'' Nizi said. Then, Tid tried. ''Grrr.'' But it echoed back as an adult lion's roar. Nizi and Tid gasped and tried to run away, bumping into each other as they dashed away then, terrified. But it was just a mouse that was on the log. The mouse giggled.

Simba did his sheep voice when they were on a pond. ''Arrrr.'' Tid joined him. ''Grrr.'' Nizi also joined them. Their reflections looked extra funny when they growled. They laughed at that. Two tadpoles were swimming by and saw that. ''Grr.'' One tadpole did to other. Other tadpole swam away and the first tadpole looked impressed, and then followed him.

''Rrraar.'' Nizi did as they came across another log that was between two hills, making an bridge. Three friends walked at the log but didn't know that an porcupine was watching them from the tall grass. ''Watch this. Grr.'' Nizi just did then. The porcupine moved slowly into the log and peeked out carefully.


End file.
